


Heartbeat

by minyoongidt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short Logan, tall roman, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongidt/pseuds/minyoongidt
Summary: 3 times Roman teases Logan, and the one time he doesn't





	Heartbeat

Logan sighs once again as he tip toes for the umpteenth time, trying to place the plates back where they belong. His boyfriend, Roman, giggles upon seeing the other struggle. He stands up from his seat on the couch, discarding the show that is still running on the TV.

“You look like you need a hand there Lo.” Roman singsongs as he leans against the counter.

“No, I got this.” He huffs. There is no denying that he does, in fact, need a hand.

“You sure about that?” He watches in amusement as Logan tries to jump. Logan huffs again and hands the plates to Roman before exiting the kitchen. Roman shakes his head and puts the dishes away.

\-----------

Logan eyes the jam jar that situated on the top shelf at the store. He tries reaching for it and hears a chuckle coming from behind upon his trial.

“Looks like the elf won’t get his favorite  jam this time.” That earns Roman a kick to the shin. He giggles before reaching up with ease and grabbing Logan’s precious jam.

“There you go elfie.” Logan grabs the jar while glaring holes into the other’s body.

\---------

Roman makes sure to place his gift where Logan will see, perfectly placed in the middle of their shared bed. He waits for is boyfriend to come out of the shower. He listens closely for the sound of the shower turning off. A few minutes pass and then he gets called.

“A stool? Really Roman?” And Roman cracks right then and there, “this funny to you huh?”

“I couldn’t help it.” He snickers. Logan rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics and shoos him out of the room to get dressed.

\--------

Both boys have just finished a Disney marathon and got up to stretch. Logan staring at how his boyfriend towers over him. Roman notices and was about to comment on it, if it wasn’t for the look on Logan’s face.  Roman was about to ask what’s wrong, but Logan beat him to it.

“I hate the fact that you are taller than me.” Logan adjusts his glasses.

“There’s an advantage to it though.” Roman takes a step closer.

“And what is that?” Logan looks up, waiting for a reply. Roman wraps his arms around Logan in a warm embrace.

“When I hug you, you can hear my heart solely beating for you.” Roman says with a smile. The other blushes furiously and snuggles deeper into Roman’s chest.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but i just couldn't think of this concept and not try to write it.


End file.
